Dépendant à ton fantasme
by Naoko16
Summary: Malfoy déteste Potter et Potter déteste Malfoy. Toute l'école est au courant de ça. Mais voila, si l'un d'entre eux se voilait la face, si derrière la haine se cache le désir et la tentation... Court OS sans prétention. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien !


Bonjour à tous !

Alors on va faire bref, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ai-je vraiment besoin de citer J.K. Rowling ? Désolé pour les quelques fautes qui ont du rester bien caché dans le texte. Et point le plus important :

SI VOUS DÉTESTEZ LES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES PASSEZ VOTRE ROUTE. CETTE HISTOIRE N EST PAS RATING M POUR RIEN.

Voila, merci par avance et bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Les autres avaient enfin quitté les vestiaires. Comme d'habitude, il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette. Ce match avait été bien plus difficile que d'ordinaire. Potter n'avait cessé de le regarder, analysant chacun de ses gestes dans les moindres détails. Bien sûr, dans ces moments-là, il avait énormément de mal à rester concentrer. Ces deux orbes vertes le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise et il essayait souvent d'échapper à leur emprise. Les seules fois où il osait croiser le regard de Potter, c'était lors de leurs confrontations. Quand son corps commençait à parler pour lui et qu'il n'était plus sûr de contrôler la situation. Dans ces instants-là, il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Lui qui d'ordinaire, était capable de contrôler la moindre de ses émotions, son corps le trahissait.

Il enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt qu'il posa sur le banc. Un violent frisson fit trembler son corps. Pourtant, la pièce n'était pas froide puisque les autres s'étaient douchés avant lui. La moiteur qui régnait dans la pièce était digne de celle d'un climat tropical. Non, c'était l'appréhension et l'excitation qui avaient provoqué une telle réaction. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et la moindre différence de température devenait une torture. Il essaya de se détendre en s'efforçant à respirer plus calmement et ferma les yeux. Mais cette fois encore, ce fut en vain. Derrière ses paupières clauses, il voyait Potter. Potter et son sourire carnassier quand il osait s'en prendre à lui. Potter et son air victorieux à chaque fin de match. Potter et ses yeux verts trop curieux qui le sondaient pour savoir quel mauvais coup il préparait. Malfoy rouvrit les yeux soudainement. Tout ça n'avait servi qu'à faire monter un peu plus la température de son corps. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon, évitant de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de sa peau. Mais là encore, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa main gauche avait "accidentellement" effleuré son téton et cela avait suffi pour le faire gémir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher une telle erreur de se reproduire. D'un geste habile du pied, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes, les envoyant valser sous le banc. Le contact du carrelage froid sur ses pieds nus lui permit de se calmer un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains tremblantes qui déboutonnaient la braguette de son pantalon et il se maudit à nouveau pour ça. Un Malfoy ne devait pas trembler ! C'était le seul moment où il souhaitait que Potter soit là. Quand il était dans cet état, devoir se déshabiller et se confronter à la réalité était une véritable épreuve. Si Potter n'était pas qu'un simple fantasme, qu'il était bel et bien présent dans cette pièce, alors la honte d'être en érection serait moins grande. Toute cette excitation ne serait pas provoquée par de simples rêves ou par une vulgaire montée d'hormone. Non, Potter en serait la réel cause. Cependant, Malfoy devait bien se l'avouer, il était un adolescent comme les autres. Il releva la tête, préférant éviter de voir la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Son pantalon tomba au sol dans une masse de tissu informe. Le serpentard commença à se diriger vers la cabine de douche gardant son sous-vêtement qui pourtant ne cachait rien de son excitation.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois entré dans la cabine et le verrou de la porte fermé, qu'il s'autorisa à ôter le petit bout de tissus. L'air sur sa peau nue provoqua des vagues de plaisir. Pendant combien de temps avait-il ignoré les besoins de son corps pour que l'excitation soit aussi forte ? Il fit un rapide calcul mental et obtint un mois environ. Il mémorisa ce chiffre pour ne plus refaire la même bêtise. Les douches des vestiaires étaient un vrai paradis. On avait jeté des sorts pour que l'eau soit réglée à la température voulue et le carrelage gris reflétait tel un miroir. Cependant, Malfoy évitait toujours de croiser son reflet dans ces situations. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait dans ce qu'il appelait lui-même "ses moments de déchéances". Son dos légèrement douloureux suite au match précédent se détendit sous le jet d'eau brulant. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, profitant au maximum de cet instant. Malheureusement, sa peau devenue trop sensible ne lui permit pas de calmer ses ardeurs. Chaque goutte qui venait s'écraser sur ses épaules pour finir par descendre le long de son corps, il lui semblait pouvoir les ressentir. Ses yeux, restaient fermés, permirent à son imagination de se mettre en route. Une fois encore, il voyait Potter. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière lui dans la même cabine de douche. Malfoy arrivait presque à entendre son ton moqueur quand il chuchota à son oreille : "Eh bien Malfoy. Tu bandes encore à cause de moi ? Vraiment pitoyable !". Le serpentard se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, imaginant les effets que pourrait avoir le souffle de Potter sur son oreille. Il rouvrit les yeux, s'interdisant de vouloir aller trop vite. Il s'empara du shampoing pour enlever toute la crase qui s'était installée dans ses cheveux durant le match. Puis lava son visage. Durant tout ce temps, il s'était efforcé à penser à autre chose, mais maintenant il le savait, il n'allait plus pouvoir reculer. Il ferma les yeux et tandis qu'il se lavait, son imagination reprit le dessus sur la réalité.

Potter était toujours là, derrière lui. Il venait de poser une main sur son ventre et une autre sur son torse. Malfoy n'eut d'autres choix que de se plaquer contre lui, se rendant compte que le gryffondor n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. "Je n'allais pas me mettre à nu devant toi, un sale fils de Mangemort !" Il aurait voulu répliquer, mais sa voix se brisa quand Potter commença à jouer avec un de ses tétons, tandis que son autre main caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le blond s'en voulait de se laissait aller aux désirs de son corps. Le gryffondor s'amusa encore un moment avec le petit bout de chair rose, provoquant toute sorte de réaction chez le serpentard qui se refusait à laisser échapper le moindre son qui pouvait laisser deviner son plaisir. Cela sembla énerver Potter qui remonta vers le haut de la cuisse pour taquiner le bout de son sexe. Il sentit ses jambes devenir faibles et du s'appuyer un peu plus contre le brun. "Non... Arr... Arrête !" "Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie non ? Je ne serai pas là sans toi." Malfoy savait qu'il avait raison, que ce Potter là n'était que le fruit de son imagination, son fantasme. Il sentit la main du gryffondor s'éloignait, n'effleurant que par moment son gland. Des larmes de frustration perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. "Tu veux que j'arrête. Vraiment ?" "Non... S'il te plait ! Continu." "Dans ce cas..." Il pouvait distinguer le sourire cruel de Potter par-dessus son épaule quand ce dernier s'empara de son sexe et débuta de violents vas et viens. Malfoy ne put retenir un cri de surprise bientôt suivi par ses gémissements. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, seul la main de Potter comptait. Au fur et à mesure que le brun augmentait le rythme, il savait que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient. La chaleur de son corps était telle qu'il avait l'impression de brûler vif. Son dos était courbé, sa tête reposant entièrement sur l'épaule du gryffondor. "Ha ! Je vais..." "Oh non Malfoy ! Pas encore." La main qui lui donnait tant de plaisir disparue. Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif tandis que Potter ricanait. Ses hanches bougeaient désespérément dans le vide. Son sexe à la recherche d'une libération qui ne venait pas. "Tu sais ce que je veux Malfoy." Il sentit la deuxième main du brun, jusqu'alors innocemment posée sur sa taille se dirigeait vers ses fesses. Non Potter ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il ne devait pas le dominer ! C'était à lui de dominer Potter ! La panique s'empara de lui et il tenta de s'échapper à la prise du brun. En vain car celui-ci passa sa main sur son torse pour le recoller contre lui. "Où vas-tu comme ça ?" "Non Potter ! Je t'en prie !" "Fais-moi confiance mon dragon." Malfoy ne put répondre. Il sentit d'abord le doigt de Potter taquiner son entrée puis ensuite entrer en lui. Ce n'était pas réellement douloureux mais c'était désagréable. Cependant, la main de Potter était de nouveau sur son sexe. Il en oublia presque l'intrusion jusqu'au moment où le brun commença à bouger sa main à un rythme plus lent que la première. "Ha ! Oui... Harry !" "Tu aimes ça Draco ?" Le blond hocha vaguement la tête, trop perdu dans le plaisir. Mais comme d'habitude, Potter le ferait souffrir jusqu'au dernier moment. Alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer et que ses hanches avaient trouvé le rythme parfait pour danser entres ses deux mains expertes, celle sur son sexe augmenta sa vitesse. Il sentit bientôt un deuxième doigt s'introduire en lui, plus douloureux cette fois-ci, pourtant Potter n'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il essayait à chaque fois de les enfoncer plus profondément en lui, tel un désespéré. "Potter ! Non !" "Laisse toi aller Draco." Le serpentard sentait son corps réagir et bientôt la douleur devint elle aussi source de plaisir. Son orgasme était proche, très proche. Il redoutait un nouveau coup bas de Potter mais celui-ci le regardait en souriant, les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées. "Au revoir Malfoy."

"Non ! Pas maintenant !" Sa voix était désespérée mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux s'étaient rouverts. Face à lui, il n'y avait que son reflet, les joues rouges, les larmes aux coins des yeux et les lèvres enflées de les avoir trop mordues. Une de ses mains s'affairait sur son sexe tandis que l'autre disparaissait dans son dos. Et malgré cette image de lui même qu'il trouvait dégradante, l'orgasme traversa son corps."Haa ! Harryyy!" Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Cette fois, il s'était lui même pénétré à l'aide ses doigts en pensant à ceux de Potter. Il se détestait pour éprouver autant de désir à l'égard du gryffondor. Ce dernier allait finir par le détruire psychologiquement sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il allait se rincer, il entendit la porte des vestiaires claquer violemment. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Quelqu'un savait qu'il avait joui en criant le prénom de Potter. Draco Malfoy pâlit considérablement. Sa réputation allait être réduite à néant.


End file.
